Frequency-hopping communication systems, such as a Bluetooth or IEEE 082.15.4e-2012 compliant system, supporting antenna diversity typically use an antenna selection scheme in which the active antenna is selected for each new data packet. More specifically, signal quality values from the multiple antennas may be sampled while receiving the preamble of the data packet in question. To this end, each of the multiple antennas may be operated to receive at least part of the preamble and a corresponding signal quality value may be determined. The antenna with the best signal quality value may then be chosen as the active antenna for receiving the rest of the data packet, notably, for receiving the payload of the data packet. This approach requires the preamble to be sufficiently long to allow selecting the active antenna during reception of the preamble. It may fail if the preamble is too short.